wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
2017
Events ;January *9 – Timothy Well (55) dies from kidney failure. *15 – Jimmy Snuka (73) dies from a terminal neurological illness. *16 – Kurt Angle is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *25 – Jun Izumida (51) dies of a heart attack. ;February *2 – Tom Drake (86) dies from brain cancer. *6 – The Rock 'n' Roll Express is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *10 – Bob Sweetan (76) dies from diabetes. *11 – Chavo Guerrero, Sr. (68) dies from liver cancer. *13 – Theodore Long is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *16 – George Steele (79) dies from kidney failure. *20 – Diamond Dallas Page is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *27 – Beth Phoenix is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. ;March *6 – Rick Rude is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *13 – Keiji Mutoh is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. ;April *2 – Big Show and Nikki Bella retire from professional wrestling. *4 – The Undertaker retires from professional wrestling. ;June *5 – Apollo Crews, Elias Samson, Mojo Rawley and Zack Ryder are released from WWE. *7 – Goldust and R-Truth retire from professional wrestling. ;July *25 – Maria Kanellis makes her return to the WWE alongside her husband the debuting Mike Bennett. ;August *14 – WWE announce the reformation of the Global Professional Wrestling Alliance. They announce the group will contain Mexican promotion Lucha Libre AAA and Lucha Underground, American promotions Combat Zone Wrestling, Evolve, House of Hardcore, National Wrestling Alliance, Ring of Honor, Shine Wrestling and Texas All-Star Wrestling, British promotions Insane Championship Wrestling and Progress Wrestling and Japanese promotions Michinoku Pro Wrestling, Wrestle-1 and New Japan Pro Wrestling. *17 – Taryn Terrell retires from professional wrestling. *19 – Adam Cole, making his unannounced debut, defeats Bobby Roode, Chris Hero, Eric Young, Roderick Strong and Drew McIntyre to become the inaugural NXT Television Championship. *28 – The Beautiful People (Angelina Love and Velvet Sky) make their unannounced WWE debut where they defeat The Four Horsewomen (Bayley and Charlotte Flair) to win the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship. *29 – Despite retiring from professional wrestling due to medical issues 18 months earlier, Daniel Bryan returned to the ring after being cleared by several doctors. Bryan defeated Cesaro to become #1 contender to the WWE Championship. ;September *1 – Big Cass, Enzo Amore, Baron Corbin, Sheamus, Dana Brooke, The Brian Kendrick, James Ellsworth, Rusev and Lana are released from WWE. *24 – WWE purchase Global Force Wrestling but allow the company to continue running under WWE ownership. Pay-per-views NXT TakeOver Title Matches 'Raw' ''SmackDown NXT Title changes 'Raw/SmackDown''' Other accomplishments Retirements *Rosa Mendes (November 2006 – February 2017) *Mark Henry (September 1996 – April 2017) *Big Show (October 1995 – April 2017) *Taryn Terrell (September 2007 – August 2017) *Dana Brooke (September 2014 – August 2017) *Kane (1992 – 2017) *Enzo Amore (October 2012 – August 2017)